


Dark Before The Dawn

by RedQueen117



Series: Memories Like Ashes [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories Like Ashes, Panic Attack, Platonic Cuddling, ghost au, nightterrors, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen117/pseuds/RedQueen117
Summary: Healing takes time.But time is always running out.
Series: Memories Like Ashes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895905
Kudos: 3





	Dark Before The Dawn

It was noon. Or maybe morning? It had been so long that Dylan honestly couldn’t really remember, not that he really wanted to anymore.

He already knew that he wouldn’t be able to look away, but that didn’t make watching it any easier. He had stopped trying to save them, but he couldn’t stop the tears.

As always, mom was too slow. He watched as Noah reached out, terrified, as the car slammed into them both. He heard the dull crunch as bone proved to be no match to steel and splintered into thousands pieces.

He knows that they didn’t die immediately. Knows that, because Nicole tried to protect him, Noah lay choking on his own blood and crying out in pain for minutes after. The blood was everywhere. Dylan could feel it welling up in his own throat, filling his lungs and cutting every breath short.

_ Why couldn’t it have been him _

* * *

“Dylan? Dylan! Wake up you asshole!”

Several books fly across the room, landing with a dull thud on the carpet.

“Noah? What’s going on Kitten?”

The distraught ghost turned to the three others that were looking at him in various states of concern. Keith was the first to approach.

“Kitty, what’s going on?”

Noah was… shaking. “He won’t wake up. I can’t get him to wake up and I  _ know _ it’s a bad one again but I can't  _ do anything!” _

Keith whined softly and gently pulled Noah into a loose hug. “It wasn’t your fault Kitty, it wasn’t your fault.”

From behind him, Noah could hear the other two ghosts move closer and then more arms were suddenly around him. Holding him. Protecting him.

The first sob shook his entire body, and it was suddenly like a wire inside him had been snapped.

“I- I didn’t mean to hurt him! I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry…”

Between Noahs stuttered and half choked apologies, the other ghosts did their best to whisper reassurances and hold together this broken spirit.

Eventually, the tears stopped.

Hunter gently turned Noah toward himself and wiped the remaining wet tracks away.

“Better now?”

Noah shrugged. Then yawned.

Dustin pulled away reluctantly and signed,

_ Kitten sleep? _

He tilted his head questioningly,

_ Together? _

Noah hmm tiredly, leaning heavily against Keith who was gently petting his hair.

“Sure, I guess.”

He managed to pull away from Keith, and drifted over to where Dylan was still asleep. In a flash, Noah vanished and was replaced by a small kitten who immediately snuggled up next to his brother and started quietly purring.

A moment later, the other ghosts followed suit. A blind wolf gingerly stepped over the sleeping human and curled up against his back, snoot resting on top of the kitten gently. A heavily scarred bear carefully picked up a tiny frog in one massive paw and deposited it on the wolf's head where it ribbited happily. The bear then climbed onto the mattress, and curled up around the rest of his little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the Memories Like Ashes Uni/Multiverse!
> 
> This is something me and a couple other wonderfully talented people have been working on for the past couple months, and I'm excited to start sharing what I've made for this story here!
> 
> While the main bulk of the story is on our ask blog over at https://memories-like-ashes.tumblr.com/ , I will be posting short snippets about the ghost crew over here as well! (It's probably mostly gonna be angst, fair warning)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
